Daytona Beach Jungle Gardens Zoological Park
This is a zoo-aquarium attraction that should probably replace the long-closed Splendid China attraction (1993-2003). It will have 900 animals from Central and South America, Central Africa, Southeast Asia, Northern Australia, and the coastal areas and oceans. Treasures of the Caribbean *Cuban Crocodile *Grand Cayman Blue Iguana *Rhinoceros Iguana *Knight Anole *Aruba Island Rattlesnake *Cuban Amazon *Puerto Rican Amazon *Caribbean Flamingo *Roseate Spoonbill *West Indian Whistling Duck *Brown Pelican *American White Pelican *Double-Crested Cormorant *Great Blue Heron *Great White Egret *American White Ibis *American Purple Gallinule *Black-Crowned Night Heron *Jamaican Fruit Bat *Blue Land Crab Tropical Atlantic *Green Sea Turtle *Southern Stingray *Cownose Ray *Spotted Eagle Ray *Bonnethead Shark *Nurse Shark *Sand Tiger Shark *Sandbar Shark *Smalltooth Sawfish *Goliath Grouper *Nassau Grouper *Atlantic Spadefish *Atlantic Blue Tang *Ocean Surgeonfish *Horse-Eye Jack *Crevalle Jack *Permit *Common Snook *Lane Snapper *Bonefish *Florida Pompano *Atlantic Tarpon *Rooster Hogfish *Porcupine Pufferfish *Blue Angelfish *Yellowtail Snapper *Blackbar Soldierfish *Rainbow Parrotfish *Blue Parrotfish *Queen Parrotfish *Great Barracuda *Green Moray Eel *Queen Angelfish *French Angelfish *Queen Triggerfish *Porkfish *French Grunt *Lookdown *Red Drum *Lined Seahorse *Moon Jellyfish *Atlantic Sea Nettle *Upside Down Jellyfish *Common Octopus *Caribbean Spiny Lobster *Spanish Slipper Lobster *Common Blue Crab *Caribbean Hermit Crab *Giant Hermit Crab *Horseshoe Crab *Queen Conch *Conical Sea Cucumber *Slate Pencil Sea Urchin La Selva *Baird's Tapir *Giant Anteater *Capybara *Scarlet Macaw *Blue-&-Gold Macaw *Hyacinth Macaw *Military Macaw *Yellow-Headed Amazon *Red-Crowned Amazon *Golden Conure *Golden Lion Tamarin *Cotton Top Tamarin *Pygmy Marmoset *Hoffman's Two-Toed Sloth *Black Howler Monkey *White-Faced Saki *Black-Capped Squirrel Monkey *Harpy Eagle *King Vulture *Red-Rumped Agouti *Scarlet Ibis *Green Iguana *Toco Toucan *Chestnut-Mandibled Toucan *Red-Footed Tortoise *Chilean Pudu *Coendou *White-Fronted Capuchin *Brazilian Three-Banded Armadillo *Red-Legged Seriema *Jaguar *Ocelot *Bush Dog *Giant Otter *Common Vampire Bat *American Crocodile *Black Caiman Amazon Riverquarium *Arapaima *Tambaqui *Alligator Gar *Silver Arowana *Red-Tailed Catfish *Arrau Turtle *Butterfly Peacock Bass *Tiger Shovelnose Catfish *Ripsaw Catfish *Banded Leporinus *Midas Cichlid *Silver Dollar *Redfin Prochilodus *White-Blotched River Stingray *Occelate River Stingray *Electric Eel *Red Piranha *Freshwater Angelfish *Tiger Oscar *Four-Eyed Fish *Silver Dollar *Blue Discus *Cardinal Tetra The Lost Temple Herpetarium *Caiman Lizard *Plumed Basilisk *Matamata Turtle *Green Anaconda *Emerald Tree Boa *Eyelash Viper *Blue Poison-Dart Frog *Dyeing Poison-Dart Frog *Yellow Poison-Dart Frog *Red-Eyed Tree Frog *Amazon Milk Frog *Smoky Jungle Frog *Giant Waxy Monkey Frog *Fringe Leaf Frog *Ornate Horned Frog *Giant Marine Toad *Surinam Toad *Puerto Rican Crested Toad *Panamanian Golden Frog *Aquatic Caecillian *Goliath Bird-Eating Tarantula *Brazilian Pink-Toed Tarantula *Chilean Rose Tarantula *Death's Head Cockroach *Leafcutter Ant *Hercules Beetle *Giant Waterbug Butterfly and Hummingbird Garden *Blue Morpho Butterfly *Rufous Hummingbird *Giant Hummingbird *Sparkling Violetear *Glittering-Throated Emerald African Forest *Nile Hippopotamus *Pygmy Hippopotamus *Lowland Bongo *Yellow-Backed Duiker *Black Duiker *Okapi *Red River Hog *Bonobo *Mandrill *DeBrazza's Guenon *Wolf's Guenon *Angolan Colobus Monkey *Allen's Swamp Monkey *African Leopard *Saddle-Billed Stork *Shoebill Stork *Marabou Stork *Yellow-Billed Stork *Pink-Backed Pelican *Hamerkop *African Spoonbill *Lappet-Faced Vulture *Secretary Bird *Helmeted Guineafowl *Crested Guineafowl *East African Crowned Crane *Wattled Crane *Stanley Crane *Great Blue Turaco *Northern Carmine Bee-Eater *Southern Ground Hornbill *Spur-Winged Goose *African Rock Python *Gaboon Viper *Black-Throated Monitor *Slender-Snouted Crocodile Madagascar Expedition *Ring-Tailed Lemur *Red Ruffed Lemur *Black-and-White Ruffed Lemur *Coquerel's Sifaka *Aye-Aye *Mongoose Lemur *Fossa *Malagasy Jumping Rat *Lesser Hedgehog Tenrec *Madagascar Tree Boa *Panther Chameleon *Radiated Tortoise *Nile Crocodile *Madagascan Day Gecko *Giant Leaf-Tailed Gecko *Tomato Frog *Golden Mantella *Madagascan Hissing Cockroach Austral-Asian Gardens *Great Indian Rhinoceros *Malayan Tapir *Tufted Deer *Axis Deer *Eld's Deer *Reeve's Muntjac *Greater Malayan Chevrotain *Lowland Anoa *Blackbuck *Nilgai *Javan Banteng *Babirussa *Visayan Warty Pig *Sumatran Tiger *Clouded Leopard *Fishing Cat *New Guinea Singing Dog *Sri Lankan Sloth Bear *Malayan Sun Bear *Oriental Small-Clawed Otter *Binturong *Bornean Orangutan *Siamang *White-Cheeked Gibbon *White-Banded Gibbon *Indian Crested Porcupine *Malayan Flying Fox *Queensland Koala *Matschie's Tree Kangaroo *Swamp Wallaby *Short-Nosed Echidna *Southern Cassowary *Mandarin Duck *Bar-Headed Goose *Magpie Goose *Black Swan *Indian Peafowl *Green Peafowl *Red Junglefowl *Great Argus Pheasant *Great Indian Hornbill *Wreathed Hornbill *Rainbow Lorikeet *Palm Cockatoo *Major Mitchell's Cockatoo *Moluccan Cockatoo *Galah *Eclectus Parrot *Laughing Kookaburra *Tawny Frogmouth *Masked Lapwing *Bali Mynah *Wompoo Fruit Dove *Luzon Bleeding-Heart Dove *Victoria Crowned Pigeon *Sarus Crane *Demoiselle Crane *Purple Swamphen *Painted Stork *Saltwater Crocodile *Indian Gharial *Indian Star Tortoise *Burmese Brown Tortoise *Fly River Turtle *Broad-Shelled Snake-Necked Turtle *Reticulated Python *Albino Burmese Python *Komodo Dragon *Crocodile Monitor *Water Monitor *Giant Gourami *Tinfoil Barb *Tiger Barb *Banded Archerfish *Seven-Spot Archerfish *Gulf Saratoga *Queensland Lungfish *Freshwater Whipray *Barramundi Reptiles, Amphibians, and Invertebrates of Austral-Asia *Fiji Banded Iguana *Eastern Water Dragon *Chinese Water Dragon *Eastern Blue-Tongued Skink *Solomon Island Skink *Shingleback Skink *Eastern Bearded Dragon *Frilled Dragon *Black Tree Monitor *Tokay Gecko *New Caledonian Crested Gecko *New Caledonian Giant Gecko *Javan Humphead Lizard *Chinese Crocodile Lizard *Boelen's Python *Green Tree Python *Black-Headed Python *Water Python *King Cobra *Northern Death Adder *Tentacled Snake *Vietnamese Mossy Frog *White's Tree Frog *Wallace's Flying Frog *Giant Spiny Leaf Insect *Javan Leaf Insect *Australian Walkingstick *Giant Walkingstick *Giant Jumping Stick *Malayan Leaf Katydid *Thorny Devil Insect *Atlas Beetle *Tinfoil Beetle *Orchid Mantis *Cobalt Blue Tarantula *Vietnamese Centipede *Coconut Crab Coastal Pacific & The Indo-Pacific Reef *Little Blue Penguin *Hawaiian Monk Seal *Californian Sea Lion *Banded Sea Krait *Japanese Spider Crab *Giant Isopod *Wolf-Eel *Giant Pacific Octopus *Sunflower Sea Star *Green Sea Anemone *Bat Star *Tasmanian King Crab *Pacific Sea Nettle *Lion's Mane Jellyfish *Pacific Sea Horse *Weedy Sea Dragon *Leafy Sea Dragon *Crown-of-Thorns Sea Star *Giant Clam *Banggai Cardinalfish *Striped Shrimpfish *Peacock Mantis Shrimp *Red Lionfish *Tasseled Wobbegong *Honeycomb Moray Eel *Spotted Garden Eel *Brown-Banded Bamboo Shark *Blacktip Reef Shark *Zebra Shark *Bowmouth Guitarfish *Spotted Eagle Ray *Honeycomb Stingray *Green Sawfish *Napoleon Wrasse *Giant Grouper *Emperor Angelfish *Yellowface Angelfish *Regal Tang *Yellow Tang *Ocellaris Clownfish *Moorish Idol *Royal Gramma *White-Cheeked Surgeonfish *Dogface Pufferfish *Orbiculate Batfish *Pink Skunk Clownfish *Longhorn Cowfish *Longfin Spadefish *Clown Triggerfish *Gilded Triggerfish *Spotted Unicornfish *Raccoon Butterflyfish *Copperband Butterflyfish *Teardrop Butterflyfish *Longsnout Butterflyfish *Moon Wrasse *Harlequin Tuskfish *Golden Trevally *Scrawled Filefish *Squarespot Anthias *Sergeant Major Category:Zoos Category:Attractions